1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device configured to thermally fix a developing agent image to a recording sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
A known fixing device, which is configured to thermally fix a developing agent image to a recording sheet, comprises a tubular fixing belt, a heat generating member, a nip member, a pressure roller, and a stay. The heating generating member and the nip member are disposed in an inner space of the fixing belt. The fixing belt is nipped between the nip member and the pressure roller. The stay supports the nip member from a side opposite from the pressure roller.
In such a fixing device, the stay may take heat from the nip member, which may reduce heating efficiency of the nip member and especially adversely affect temperature rising of the nip member at the start of operation.